Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150531165744
New OTP, thy name is Perry and Jordan. Out of all the couples on Scrubs, Perry and Jordan have one of the most complex and unique relationships, in my opinion. It's revealed early on in the series that they were married and a flashback of them in 1x06 depicted their relationship as healthy, happy, and loving. We knew their relationship turned sour and they resented and argued with each other for year's afterwards while maintaining a sexual relationship. The reason they got divorced, which we found out in Season 2, was because Jordan cheated on Perry and after that, their relationship took a turn for the worse. Now, cheating can turn me off from a ship permanently; however, Perry and Jordan's case is so much different because their development which made me (and many other people) fall in love with their relationship happened after they got divorced and this case of infidelity did not hinder their love for each other. Plus, Perry admitted himself that he never blamed Jordan for cheating, because at the time he prioritized the hospital and his job more than he priotized her. That put an interesting perspective on their relationship because it shows that even though Perry is sarcastic and abrasive for the most part, he shows a more understanding, sensitive side when it comes to Jordan and he takes the time to consider her feelings and what she wants. Jordan and Perry are each other's equals, each other's perfect match. They are similar at their respective cores: they're sarcastic, witty, abrasive, and can even be cold and detached, but they only use these traits, along with their anger and bitterness, as a defense mechanism so they don't get hurt. They put on this facade to protect themselves and don't get attached too easily. So, it's pretty amazing that they can let their guards down and be so loving and genuinely happy with each other, which is one of the aspects I love most about their relationship: they never stopped loving each other and are so much happier and kinder when they're in each other's presence. In Season 1, their relationship never went beyond the occasional booty call, but it was so obvious that they still cared about each other. Jordan said that the only reason to have sex was to make babies or get revenge, but she was sleeping with Perry despite not doing either of those things. Perry still cared about her two: when she came back, pregnant with what he believed was another man's baby, she said that she wanted him back and said he needed to choose between her and his new girlfriend, Julie. Perry chose her and said it was extremely easy choice, because he still had feelings for her and both of them were determined to make their relationship work, despite their problems. Remember how I mentioned Jordan was pregnant? Well, it was Perry's baby, but she didn't tell him because she didn't want to pressure him to stay with her for their kid. Jordan isn't the thoughtful type at all, so the fact that she made up a lie so he wouldn't be pressured into something he wanted to do was pretty selfless and made her lying to him completely understandable. She was thinking about what was best for him. Again, for two people who aren't sentimental they love each other and put each other's feelings and emotions into consideration. Now, even before Perry knew Jack was his baby, he still cared for that kid. It was a struggle at first, but he spent his time with him. Originally, it was to make Jordan happy, but after some time it was because he loved Jordan and Jack. They were a family before they even knew it. In the S2 finale, Spence (JD and Turk's friend from college) slipped that the baby was Perry's and at first, Perry was freaking out because he thought he wouldn't be a good father. However, after some reassuring words of JD and proving his protective and caring instincts by punching Dr. Kelso in the face when he was being rude to Elliot, he realized that he had it in him to be a great father and happily said how he was going home to see his son. :') I'm currently on 3x04 and Perry and Jordan are doing great: they're happy, loving, and working as a team to be good parents to Jack. It's amazing how they were able to overcome their problems and how even when those problems were occurring, they never stopped caring about each other. When you take in consideration their personalities and backgrounds, it makes their relationship even more special.